


Truth or Dare

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [2]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “You look tense. You want me to rub your shoulders?”
Relationships: Owen (The Way Way Back)/Reader
Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553596
Kudos: 5





	Truth or Dare

You left the office when it already started getting dark. The waterpark was silent. You put the key in the mailbox next to Owen’s door - you weren’t really in the mood for talking to him. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen. You walked past the pools to the staff entrance when you noticed one of your shoelaces was untied. You sat on the nearest sunbed and fixed it, then you straightened and let out a deep sigh. The evening was lovely. The air conditioning in Owen’s office was pretty shitty, so now you were enjoying cool breeze.

\- Working late?

You didn’t even have to turn your head to know it was him. Still, you did. He was standing next to you smirking. A wife-beater, shorts with Hawaiian pattern, flip-flops, messy hair, three-day stubble… Typical Owen.

\- Been googling for some professional, who could come over to fix our waves pool, - you shrugged.

\- I can actually fix it myself, you know…

\- Yeah, that’s why I asked you like 25 times about it. But apparently you’re more interested in flirting with hot ladies in bikini than in your business’ profit, - you didn’t plan to sound that poisonous, but just couldn’t help it.

\- Since when do _you_ care about that? - Owen cocked an eyebrow. - I mean the profit.

\- My salary kinda depends on your business, you know. Plus people are asking me. This pool is really popular. I had to do something. Someone has to if _you_ don’t care.

\- Whoa, easy, darling. **_You look tense. Want me to rub your shoulders?_**

\- Not really.

But you already felt his warm palms against your skin. As if he hasn’t heard you. What a bastard.

\- Owen, don’t…

You shifted when he gently squeezed your shoulders. It caused goosebumps and you hated yourself for being that weak around him. Why don’t you just get up and leave?

\- You’re like that since that party… Wanna talk about that? - He suddenly asked.

\- There’s nothing to talk about, really, - you muttered, hoping your cheeks wouldn’t blush.

It was really not a big deal. Just the regular party at the staff building. It was Roddy’s Birthday, everyone was already drunk. Perfect moment to play Truth or Dare.

\- So, Owen, amigo! - Roddy winked, taking another sip of his beer. - I dare you to do something… Something… That’s gonna leave our Miss y/n know-it-all completely speechless!

You rolled your eyes. All the staff knew how composed you always were. When other people lost their shit, you always kept calm and cool, as if you were prepared for everything. Owen was really impressed by your ability to work like that in stressful situations so you got promoted almost immediately: he suggested you to become a manager, basically his right hand. At times you weren’t very happy about it, because to be completely honest, Owen wasn’t the most responsible boss ever. But you got higher salary than regular employees and you felt important, so you didn’t complain.

\- Is that all you could think of? Ha! Easy, Rods! - Owen smirked cockily.

\- Oh, really? - You huffed. - Okay, go ahead. I work with you every day and know you too damn well so whatever stupid thing is on your mind, it can hardly surprise…

You didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence because all of a sudden Owen leaned in, cupped your cheeks and kissed you. Deeply. And hell, he really left you speechless. From all the things he could possibly do, you never expected anything like that. You thought you were prepared for everything, but this… You were so shocked that you couldn’t even push him away. Your lips parted instinctively letting his tongue press against yours. It was a very short moment, but even now, almost a week later you could still recall every detail - the tickling sensation of his stubble against your skin, slight taste of cigarettes and alcohol, warmth of his breath…

Your head was spinning as he broke the kiss. Your very first intention was to jump on your feet and storm out of the room, and you had to make a huge effort not to do it, just laugh instead, together with your workmates, admit that Owen really won this challenge, have another drink… Play it cool. You were always so good at that, but this time it was hard, so damn hard.

And even harder it was to admit that you liked him. You liked your boss. Always did. Despite his immaturity, despite everything. You could be mad at him, but the second he smiled, your heart skipped a beat. You tried to push this feeling as far as possible on the back of your heart and mind. It couldn’t be serious, right? This man is never serious. You didn’t need this crush at all. You almost convinced yourself you’re not that into him, you did great! And then… Then he did this.

\- You mentioned my flirting though… Are you… A bit jealous maybe? - Owen asked sitting next to you.

\- Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous? Because of that kiss?.. Don’t be ridiculous, Owen. I’m not stupid. It was just a game, we all were drunk, and of course I realize that this kiss means absolutely nothing, don’t worry, - you replied, trying to sound calm, but your voice was about to betray you and start to tremble.

\- Are you sure about that?

You lifted your eyes at him. Owen didn’t smirk any more. For the first time in ages he looked absolutely serious.

\- What do you mean? - You frowned.

\- You think I did it just to win the challenge, to shock you, right? But… what if I did it because I wanted to?

You couldn’t believe your ears. Well, of course Owen did flirt with you every once in a while, but you just considered it his nature. You weren’t the only girl he flirted with - he loved being the center of attention. Could he possibly feel something towards you?..

\- You did? - You blurted out, unable to figure out what else to say.

\- Yep, - he nodded. - For quite a long time actually.

His big green eyes were fixed on you, making you uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, you decided to make it clear.

\- So… What you’re saying is that you… You like me? Is that true?

\- Guess so.

\- I don’t believe you, Owen.

\- Huh? Why is that?.. - He looked confused.

\- How am I supposed to believe that? I know you, Owen. You’re not a shy type. I’m sorry, but it’s hard to believe you can possibly have any difficulties with asking a girl out or things like that.

\- Well, believe me or not, but I wasn’t sure if a serious girl like you could be interested in someone like me, - Owen shrugged. - It seems like I’m driving you mad most of the time.

\- What makes you think I’m interested in you now? - You asked boldly.

\- I saw your face after that kiss. You’re not indifferent.

At this point you felt like you’re losing your nerve.

\- So you kissed me just to try and find out about my feelings? Great job, you did it. But do you think it’s fair? Why did you have to do it like that, in front of everyone? Do you have any idea how I felt? Damn, I wished I could sink into the ground. Why was it so hard to just talk to me in private?..

\- Hey, hey… calm down…

Owen’s hands were back on your shoulders.

\- You touch me again and I slap you in the face, - you warned.

\- Okay, that’s fair. You’re right. And actually I started this conversation to tell you that I’m sorry, y/n. I really do.

_“Oh god, not those puppy eyes”,_ \- you thought.

\- I’m an idiot and I show off way more than I should. I don’t even know why. But I’m really sorry that our first kiss was like that.

His hand reached your face, fingers gently brushing against your cheek. You knew you couldn’t slap or push him away right now. Not with this this soft look in his eyes. You couldn’t remember anyone looking at you like that before.

\- It should’ve been different, - he continued in a quiet voice. - And… If you give me one more chance, I could show you how.

His fingers ran through your hair, tucking them behind your ear. You didn’t protest when he leaned closer, just softly kissing your cheek at first. Who were you lying to? You wanted it to happen.

\- I dare you to do it then, - you whispered and saw his lips curling into a happy smile.

You closed your eyes, heart beating like crazy in anticipation, and finally felt his lips on yours. They were warm and tender and the kiss was so sweet and unhurried you melted into it, surrendering, letting him kiss you deeper. As if in the haze, you realized your hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. You placed your other hand on his chest and felt his heart beating nearly as fast as yours.

You broke the kiss and for a few seconds stayed close, foreheads pressed together, catching your breath.

\- Do you believe me now? - He asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

\- Maybe. I’m still a bit mad at you, but I must say you are very convincing, - you smiled, and he chuckled softly.

\- Perhaps the shoulder rub can help? My offer still stands.

\- Fine, - you turned your back on him. - But it better be good!

\- Trust me, I’ll do my very best.

You smiled again as his stubble tickled your skin when he placed a soft kiss on the back of your neck. Maybe this bastard really deserved a chance. Anyway, you’d never know if you didn’t dare to try.


End file.
